Melody in the Sky
by Cloverfish
Summary: Waiting can be very painful. And after all that waiting, you realize that you've been waiting only to cry again in the end. -6927, character death, major angst, especially if you're emotional like the writer.-


"_Will we meet again?"_

_Mukuro looked at Tsuna, and smiled in assurance._

"_Of course. We definitely will."_

And it was the last time that Rokudo Mukuro was seen. Ten years since the incident had passed, yet…

* * *

**Melody in the Sky**

_No matter how much I run after it, the everyday that we can't see ahead, just goes farther. I want to get hold of it, within the darkness, I'll be searching for that one light. In this blue-colored sky, I'll first raise up this melody. The wind will play a tune, wrap me up with embrace, and take me to tomorrow…

* * *

_

"You've been waiting far too long for that bastard, Juudaime." Gokudera said, as he stared at Tsuna, who was staring at the mist guardian ring. Chrome had, two years earlier, left the headquarters without saying anything. She simply left a letter, apologizing for leaving so suddenly, and the ring of mist inside the letter.

And Tsuna had been waiting for the only one person whom he can trust with the ring. Rokudo Mukuro.

Tsuna sighed, smiling. "I'm a very patient man, remember that, Gokudera-kun."

"I apologize if this sounds really rude, but…he could be dead already, Juudaime."

Tsuna looked out towards the garden outside the window. "I can't really explain it, Gokudera-kun." For a while, he merely gazed towards the blue, cloudless sky. "But I know he's out there somewhere."

He looked at the mist ring again.

"I know he is."

* * *

The black sky thundered as the raindrops raced with each other. Tsuna shuddered, wishing that he could be sitting inside his comfortable room, perhaps drinking hot chocolate and watching a comedy with Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun. Like the old times.

Not like right now, where they each hold bloodstained guns, watching, as the puddles on the ground turn red with every drops of blood that falls.

"Juudaime…it's over."

Tsuna turned, and forced a smile at Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto and Gokudera winced, noticing how pained did Tsuna's smile look, but they also forced a reassuring smile, although they knew they wouldn't be able to ease his problems. They won't be able to return him that cheerful smile from the deepest of his heart.

They both knew that there's only one person who could do it. And it's the one person Sawada Tsunayoshi had been waiting for in the past ten years.

Tsuna turned his back towards the two, and even without being told what to do, Yamamoto and Gokudera knew that they should leave Tsuna alone, probably crying his heart out in the middle of the rain.

It has always been like that.

Traitor in the family. Hunt. _Kill._

Possible threat for the family. Find information. Hunt. _Kill._

Rival family waging war. Fight. _Kill._

And as he did all that, Sawada Tsunayoshi did it while waiting for that certain someone. With every blood spilled, with every gunshots heard—

—the wait feels much, much longer, and much _emptier._

* * *

Tsuna looked at the papers on his desk.

"Is it another traitor in the family? In case you guys haven't noticed, I'm so tired with these traitors I might as well just wipe out the whole division to make sure they don't spit out more traitors."

However, Tsuna noticed that Gokudera's face was beaming with—happiness? Or is it anger? Yamamoto was grinning ear to ear, and even Hibari seemed to be in a pleasant mood.

Tsuna's eyes widened in realization.

Everyone smiled, as Tsuna let out his happiest smile after a while. The room suddenly felt much brighter than ever.

The mist ring no longer needed to wait.

* * *

"Mukuro!"

Familiar red and blue eyes met Tsuna's brown eyes. Unable to hold back, Tsuna hugged Mukuro tightly, and let his tears flow out from his eyes.

"Y-You kept your promise…" he said, between sobs. Mukuro didn't say anything, as he merely hugged Tsuna back, letting Tsuna cry all out in his embrace.

"I've told you that I'll be back, haven't I?" Mukuro finally said, showing a rare glimpse of a heartfelt smile. Tsuna wiped his tears, and then fumbled through his pockets. He then gave Mukuro something.

"I believe this is yours."

Mukuro stared at the mist ring on Tsuna's open palm. He was surprised, but then a frown appeared on his face. He pushed away Tsuna's hand, and the ring.

"I…can't accept the ring."

"…Mukuro?"

"Tsunayoshi, you need to hide." Mukuro said, holding Tsuna's shoulders firmly.

"Wha— what's wrong, Mukuro?"

"Just— get away from here, and don't look back!"

"But—!"

A gunshot was heard.

* * *

_Only myself was left behind somewhere alone. In a colorless world, in a dreaming world and even if I'm just throwing away rotten fruit, then, I can't do it alone, two people are needed after all

* * *

_

"He said too much, didn't he?" a man in white clothing said, as he walked out of the bushes casually. In his hand was a white ornate handgun.

The handgun that was used to shoot Mukuro.

Tsuna froze, as he watched blood dripping onto his hands, and onto the grassy ground. Mukuro's body fell limp on his hands, no longer breathing.

Dead by one shot.

"But it was a decent headshot, ha. I'm rather proud of myself…perhaps I should kill you as well, so I got a promotion from Byakuran-sama—"

"_You killed him_."

"Of course I did, Byakuran-sama specifically told me to kill him if I decided that he talked to much, and _man_, didn't he talk a _lot_."

"_You KILLED him!_"

The man gasped, as he met his swift and painful death. The white gun he was holding was flung onto the ground, landing with a splash on a puddle of blood.

* * *

When the other guardians arrived at the grounds, what they saw was a anguished Sawada Tsunayoshi, holding the lifeless body of Rokudo Mukuro in his blood-stained hands. Not far from them, was a dead member of the Millefiore Famiglia, a not-quite longstanding rival family.

There was no need for anyone to retell anything. The mere scene said everything very clearly to them.

A week later, the Vongola family held a funeral for the dead mist guardian. Chrome never returned, in the end, but on the day of Mukuro's burial, there was a mysterious rain of white lily petals, which Tsuna knew, was from the once-other-half-of-mist-guardian.

Many years passed, yet one thing was the same.

For Rokudo Mukuro was unreplacable for Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Boss of Vongola Famiglia—

—The mist ring never had a new owner.

* * *

[end]

And, like with Do You Love Sweet Devil, this fic is also inspired by a Vocaloid song. For this one, it's Melody in the Sky from 40mP—the lyrics scream 6927 so loud that I just had to write this fic! KHR is still owned not by me, and I don't own 40mP's songs either. Oh, and don't ask about 'why does Mukuro disappear for 10 years'. You may assume, but in case you can't assume, let's just say Byakuran arrested him and used him to lure Tsuna out(?).


End file.
